2nd Hollyoaks Fanfiction by Gareth John Tuzzio
by GarethJTuzzio
Summary: It's titled 'Nightingale's Nightmare' it an on going progress I'm still writing it but it's about an hate campaign and a fire
1. Chapter 1 Start of the hate campaign

Nightingale's Nightmare

Chapter 1

It was 2 days to until Matthew and Ellie's 6 month anniversary and hate campaign

Freddie is still on the run

It's 2 days to go until Matthew and Ellie's 6 month anniversary. Matthew was sitting on the table and chairs outside the Dog with Nathan planning what he could do for himself and Ellie on their anniversary, Whilst Ellie was in town shopping with Rachel

"I wonder what I could do for Ellie" said Matthew whilst having a pen and paper

"What would you want to do" Nathan asked

"I'd love to take Ellie out for a meal" replied Matthew

"That'll be nice of my sister" Nathan said

Whilst Matthew and Nathan was brainstorming they both saw Diane near the Dog handing out posters with a picture of Matthew and #KickMatthewOutOfTown

So Nathan walked over to Diane

"Diane, what are you spreading an hate campaign about Matthew around the village he hasn't done nothing to you, he's a nice lad and makes my sister happy leave him alone" Nathan asked sticking up for his sisters boyfriend

"Shut up Nathan, Matthew is a tramp who don't belong around here, he was planning to rob The Hutch before I caught him" Diane said in anger (She really hates Matthew)

"No Diane your mistaken, he wasn't planning to do anything, he was only looking at your menu in the window he didn't eat anything for a couple of days he was hungry" Nathan said wondering why Diane hates Matthew

"No Nathan I know what I saw" said Diane and walked off

Diane walked off and carried on handing out the posters and pasting the posters on the walls of the village

She even posted one on the bus shelter

after a couple of minutes of handing and pasting the posters out Diane put on up in The Hutch window

The bus from town pulled up, Ellie and Rachel got off with 4 bags each and they saw the posters of the hate campaign against Matthew posters around the village and on the bus shelter

"WHERE HAVE THESE PATHETIC THINGS CAME FROM" screamed Ellie as she saw the hate poster of her boyfriend Matthew

"I think I have an idea look over there at The Hutch" said Rachel whilst looking towards The Hutch where Diane was standing outside with her arms folded and with a smile and laughter on her face

"YOU!" Ellie Shouted

"Yes, me Diane" said in laughter

"Are you for real he's my boyfriend why are you starting a hate campaign against him he's done nothing" Ellie said in her temper she has

"Your boyfriend is a tramp and an attempted thief if I didn't catch him in time" Diane said trying to wind up Ellie

(Which in fact there was no robbery at The Hutch)

Ellie was disgusted at what she had just heard about her boyfriend so she dropped her bags and grabbed Diane

"Ellie!, Ellie! Come on get off her she's not worth it, she's trying to wind you up and your letting her" Rachel said whilst trying to pull Ellie off Diane

"You say any more about Matthew in front of me you'll be wishing you've never met me, got it" Ellie said in anger

"GET OFF ME YOU MENTAL COW" Diane shouted under her breathe

"Don't call me a mental cow, your the cow spreading hate against my innocent boyfriend" Ellie said

"Come on Ellie get off her she ain't worth it" Rachel said

Ellie let go of Diane but pushed her to the ground but luckily for her she landed on rubbish bags

"Your lucky Rachel stopped me, if you carry on you'll be sorry I'll be your worst nightmare" Ellie said with anger and looking down at Diane

"Your mental Ellie" said Diane acting cocky

Tony was in The Hutch serving a couple as he looked out of the window he saw and heard Ellie shouting so he went outside to see what's happening

"Hey, hey stop this get away from my wife what's going on here" asked Tony blocking Ellie from getting Diane again

"Talk to your pathetic wife, she knows what has happened and what she's done" Ellie replied

"Come on Ellie, she's not worth it let's go back to The Dog and get some lunch and we can show our boys what we have brought" said Rachel trying to calm down Ellie

"Yeah, Rach your right this piece of trash ain't worth my time nor my anger" replied Ellie as she was calming down

As Ellie and Rachel made there way to The Dog In The Pond they kept coming across the posters. Ellie was trying so hard not to let them get her annoyed

When Ellie and Rachel got to The Dog they saw Nathan hand Chardonnay-Alesha menus for her family whilst Matthew was in the kitchen and in preparation with the menus

"We're back Nath" Rachel and Ellie said

"Arr good I'm rushed off my feet could you possible help" asked Nathan as he was struggling behind the bar

"Yeah sure babe" Rachel replied

"What's it gonna cost you bro" Ellie said in a joking way

"Let us put out bags upstairs first then we'll come down and help you babe" Rachel said

As Rachel and Ellie took their shopping upstairs Lindsey and Kim came in to the pub for lunch but they both was arguing about something

Alfie and Jade were standing behind them trying not to burst out laughing

Kim heard the both teens and just laughed and let them both past

"Sisters who'd have them ey" said Kim in a joking way

"I know how it feels Kimberley" replied Nathan

Lindsey just stood there looking at Kim and Nathan thinking to herself "Oh Thanks"

After Ellie and Rachel came back down stairs Rachel helped serve behind the bar and Ellie went strait into the kitchen to see her boyfriend Matthew

To tell him what has happened

"Arrrrgghhh that wicked old witch Diane I can't stand her" said Ellie in frustration

"What's happened babe, you ok what's she said or done" said Matthew starting to worry about his girlfriend

"Did you know she's put up hundreds of posters and handing our flyers about you she's started an hate campaign against you babe" explained Ellie

"Why is she doing this for I've done nothing to her or The Hutch, all I did was just look at the menu as I didn't have any food for a few days and that's when I saw her for the first time then ran off" explained Matthew

As Matthew sent out the food watch Chardonnay-Alesha and The McQueen's ordered he asked Chardonnay-Alesha about the posters and flyers

"Hey Chardonnay-Alesha have you or your family also seen these posters and flyers about me what Diane O'Connor has been putting up and handing out" asked Matthew

"Yeah, sorry I have I've ripped half of them down" replied Chardonnay-Alesha

Matthew and Ellie went back into the kitchen to pick up another order of food and take it to the table.

Soon after Mac and Neeta arrived back at The Dog to see the place full but they both were very annoyed as they had saw the posters as well hoping Matthew hasn't saw them

"Nath, where's Matthew" whispered Mac

"He's in the kitchen with Ellie" replied Nathan

"Good, has he saw these posters about him" asked Mac

"Yeah, Ellie told him" Rachel said

"Oh great, now that's bad" Neeta added

As Matthew and Ellie had plates of food in there hands. Mac, Rache and Nathan were behind the bar and Neeta was sitting at the bar Diane and Tony walk into The Dog but Diane had a smile on her face as she was proud of what she had done putting up the posters

"What are you doing here" Matthew said as he was placing the place down on the table who ordered the food

"Get out of my pub" Mac said in anger

"No why should I, haven't done nothing" said Diane

"I warned you, the next time you annoy me I won't be responsible for my action now get out" Ellie said in frustration

"She's here to apologise" Tony said

"No I'm not Tony, don't stick up for them" Diane replied

Ellie walked towards Diane to slap her as Matthew stopped his girlfriend from rising to Diane's level

"Babe she's not worth it, Diane please go" Matthew asked politely as he didn't want anymore trouble

"Diane just get out your barred" said Neeta and Ellie

"You can't bar me, it's Mac's pub" Diane said in a cocky way

"They can bar you Diane now please leave, your barred" replied Mac

"Fine, mark my words I will see out my revenge on you lot" said Diane in anger with a threat

After the threat from Diane, The Nightingales and Matthew carried on with their jobs and the pub was gradually getting empty due to the customers had finished eating or drinking at the bar


	2. Chapter 2 The Fire

Nightingale's Nightmare

Chapter 1

It was 2 days to until Matthew and Ellie's 6 month anniversary and hate campaign

Freddie is still on the run

It's 2 days to go until Matthew and Ellie's 6 month anniversary. Matthew was sitting on the table and chairs outside the Dog with Nathan planning what he could do for himself and Ellie on their anniversary, Whilst Ellie was in town shopping with Rachel

"I wonder what I could do for Ellie" said Matthew whilst having a pen and paper

"What would you want to do" Nathan asked

"I'd love to take Ellie out for a meal" replied Matthew

"That'll be nice of my sister" Nathan said

Whilst Matthew and Nathan was brainstorming they both saw Diane near the Dog handing out posters with a picture of Matthew and #KickMatthewOutOfTown

So Nathan walked over to Diane

"Diane, what are you spreading an hate campaign about Matthew around the village he hasn't done nothing to you, he's a nice lad and makes my sister happy leave him alone" Nathan asked sticking up for his sisters boyfriend

"Shut up Nathan, Matthew is a tramp who don't belong around here, he was planning to rob The Hutch before I caught him" Diane said in anger (She really hates Matthew)

"No Diane your mistaken, he wasn't planning to do anything, he was only looking at your menu in the window he didn't eat anything for a couple of days he was hungry" Nathan said wondering why Diane hates Matthew

"No Nathan I know what I saw" said Diane and walked off

Diane walked off and carried on handing out the posters and pasting the posters on the walls of the village

She even posted one on the bus shelter

after a couple of minutes of handing and pasting the posters out Diane put on up in The Hutch window

The bus from town pulled up, Ellie and Rachel got off with 4 bags each and they saw the posters of the hate campaign against Matthew posters around the village and on the bus shelter

"WHERE HAVE THESE PATHETIC THINGS CAME FROM" screamed Ellie as she saw the hate poster of her boyfriend Matthew

"I think I have an idea look over there at The Hutch" said Rachel whilst looking towards The Hutch where Diane was standing outside with her arms folded and with a smile and laughter on her face

"YOU!" Ellie Shouted

"Yes, me Diane" said in laughter

"Are you for real he's my boyfriend why are you starting a hate campaign against him he's done nothing" Ellie said in her temper she has

"Your boyfriend is a tramp and an attempted thief if I didn't catch him in time" Diane said trying to wind up Ellie

(Which in fact there was no robbery at The Hutch)

Ellie was disgusted at what she had just heard about her boyfriend so she dropped her bags and grabbed Diane

"Ellie!, Ellie! Come on get off her she's not worth it, she's trying to wind you up and your letting her" Rachel said whilst trying to pull Ellie off Diane

"You say any more about Matthew in front of me you'll be wishing you've never met me, got it" Ellie said in anger

"GET OFF ME YOU MENTAL COW" Diane shouted under her breathe

"Don't call me a mental cow, your the cow spreading hate against my innocent boyfriend" Ellie said

"Come on Ellie get off her she ain't worth it" Rachel said

Ellie let go of Diane but pushed her to the ground but luckily for her she landed on rubbish bags

"Your lucky Rachel stopped me, if you carry on you'll be sorry I'll be your worst nightmare" Ellie said with anger and looking down at Diane

"Your mental Ellie" said Diane acting cocky

Tony was in The Hutch serving a couple as he looked out of the window he saw and heard Ellie shouting so he went outside to see what's happening

"Hey, hey stop this get away from my wife what's going on here" asked Tony blocking Ellie from getting Diane again

"Talk to your pathetic wife, she knows what has happened and what she's done" Ellie replied

"Come on Ellie, she's not worth it let's go back to The Dog and get some lunch and we can show our boys what we have brought" said Rachel trying to calm down Ellie

"Yeah, Rach your right this piece of trash ain't worth my time nor my anger" replied Ellie as she was calming down

As Ellie and Rachel made there way to The Dog In The Pond they kept coming across the posters. Ellie was trying so hard not to let them get her annoyed

When Ellie and Rachel got to The Dog they saw Nathan hand Chardonnay-Alesha menus for her family whilst Matthew was in the kitchen and in preparation with the menus

"We're back Nath" Rachel and Ellie said

"Arr good I'm rushed off my feet could you possible help" asked Nathan as he was struggling behind the bar

"Yeah sure babe" Rachel replied

"What's it gonna cost you bro" Ellie said in a joking way

"Let us put out bags upstairs first then we'll come down and help you babe" Rachel said

As Rachel and Ellie took their shopping upstairs Lindsey and Kim came in to the pub for lunch but they both was arguing about something

Alfie and Jade were standing behind them trying not to burst out laughing

Kim heard the both teens and just laughed and let them both past

"Sisters who'd have them ey" said Kim in a joking way

"I know how it feels Kimberley" replied Nathan

Lindsey just stood there looking at Kim and Nathan thinking to herself "Oh Thanks"

After Ellie and Rachel came back down stairs Rachel helped serve behind the bar and Ellie went strait into the kitchen to see her boyfriend Matthew

To tell him what has happened

"Arrrrgghhh that wicked old witch Diane I can't stand her" said Ellie in frustration

"What's happened babe, you ok what's she said or done" said Matthew starting to worry about his girlfriend

"Did you know she's put up hundreds of posters and handing our flyers about you she's started an hate campaign against you babe" explained Ellie

"Why is she doing this for I've done nothing to her or The Hutch, all I did was just look at the menu as I didn't have any food for a few days and that's when I saw her for the first time then ran off" explained Matthew

As Matthew sent out the food watch Chardonnay-Alesha and The McQueen's ordered he asked Chardonnay-Alesha about the posters and flyers

"Hey Chardonnay-Alesha have you or your family also seen these posters and flyers about me what Diane O'Connor has been putting up and handing out" asked Matthew

"Yeah, sorry I have I've ripped half of them down" replied Chardonnay-Alesha

Matthew and Ellie went back into the kitchen to pick up another order of food and take it to the table.

Soon after Mac and Neeta arrived back at The Dog to see the place full but they both were very annoyed as they had saw the posters as well hoping Matthew hasn't saw them

"Nath, where's Matthew" whispered Mac

"He's in the kitchen with Ellie" replied Nathan

"Good, has he saw these posters about him" asked Mac

"Yeah, Ellie told him" Rachel said

"Oh great, now that's bad" Neeta added

As Matthew and Ellie had plates of food in there hands. Mac, Rache and Nathan were behind the bar and Neeta was sitting at the bar Diane and Tony walk into The Dog but Diane had a smile on her face as she was proud of what she had done putting up the posters

"What are you doing here" Matthew said as he was placing the place down on the table who ordered the food

"Get out of my pub" Mac said in anger

"No why should I, haven't done nothing" said Diane

"I warned you, the next time you annoy me I won't be responsible for my action now get out" Ellie said in frustration

"She's here to apologise" Tony said

"No I'm not Tony, don't stick up for them" Diane replied

Ellie walked towards Diane to slap her as Matthew stopped his girlfriend from rising to Diane's level

"Babe she's not worth it, Diane please go" Matthew asked politely as he didn't want anymore trouble

"Diane just get out your barred" said Neeta and Ellie

"You can't bar me, it's Mac's pub" Diane said in a cocky way

"They can bar you Diane now please leave, your barred" replied Mac

"Fine, mark my words I will see out my revenge on you lot" said Diane in anger with a threat

After the threat from Diane, The Nightingales and Matthew carried on with their jobs and the pub was gradually getting empty due to the customers had finished eating or drinking at the bar

Chapter 2

The fire

Mac called for Last Orders, Matthew was sitting at the table writing down the next days menus with Ellie helping him.

Neeta and Rachel were upstairs chatting about how they feel about what happened that day

"Can't believe how horrid that Diane is" said Neeta

"Yeah I know, Matthew is a great guy and he's tamed Ellie a lot" replied Rachel

"Agreed" said Neeta

Mac and Nathan came back upstairs as Matthew and Ellie were still down stairs finishing off the menus for the next day

Mac, Nathan and Rachel went up to go to bed but Neeta first got the bin bag out of the bin to take it down stairs into the bins outside

As Matthew and Ellie finally finished the menus Ellie went upstairs to go to bed

"I'm off to bed now babe" Ellie said

"Ok babe, give me the keys and I'll lock up after I've finished putting the chairs up on the tables" replied Matthew

"Ok here you go, don't be long" Ellie said whilst handing over the keys to lock up

Ellie kissed Matthew and went upstairs to bed

Neeta was still putting the rubbish in the bins outside and Matthew was putting the chairs on the tables until he heard a noise outside but he ignored it as he thought it was his imagination as he was tired

The noise from outside happened again but this time Matthew was hit with a chair across his back and he was hit to the floor and was knocked out with the impact of the chair

The mysterious figure ran through the pub to the back and pushed Neeta into the cellar. The mysterious figure then went into the kitchen and started to pour cooking wine all over the cookers, floor, sink and everywhere and set the kitchen on fire then ran back through the pun but then saw Matthew starting to come round he heard running footsteps run outside

Matthew managed to stand up on his feet he had blood coming from his head, and pain coming from his back he smelt burning so the first thing he done was run upstairs

EVERYONE WAKE UP, THERE'S A FIRE! Matthew shouted

Mac, Nathan, Rachel and Ellie heard Matthew shout so the rush down the stairs to get out of the pub but as they were all rushing Ellie tripped and fell down the stairs.

Mac, Nathan, Rachel and Matthew all made it out but they didn't know Ellie was still inside so Matthew ran back into the burning building to find his girlfriend

ELLIE!, ELLIE! SPEAK TO ME WHERE ARE YOU! Matthew shouted

There was no answer from Ellie so Matthew ran upstairs still with blood coming from his head and in pain that's when he saw Ellie sitting on the floor holding her ankle

"Can you stand babe" Matthew asked in shock

"No babe, it's my ankle I tripped down the stair when I was running down them" Ellie said nearly in tears due to the pain she was in

Matthew grabbed a blanket what was draped over the sofa and picked up Ellie in his arms then through the blanket over them and the made a run for it down the stairs and the pub to safety but to them not knowing in fact Neeta was still in the building and stuck in the cellar

Matthew and Ellie managed to make it out but by the time they got out the whole place was already in huge flames

Mac was worrying about Neeta wondering where she was

"NEETA!, NEETA WHERE ARE YOU!" Mac shouted

Matthew put Ellie down and through the blanket back over himself and ran back in through the flames shouting and couching Neeta's name

"NEETA!, NEETA! YOU IN HERE" shouted Matthew

After a few minutes Matthew was still in the burning building searching for Neeta the emergency services came and told Mac, Nathan, Rachel and Ellie to go round on the car park near the Roscoe's Garage

"Mac, Nathan, Rachel and Ellie follow me please this way single file be careful" said Leela as she was a firefighter

"It's, it's Matthew and Neeta they're still in there" said a scared Ellie

"Ok we'll do everything we can to find them" said Leela

Matthew was by the cellar door and he could hear a faintly nose

"Help me, help me I'm stuck in here" Neeta said and nearly passing out

"Neeta is that you, stand away from the door" Matthew said

Neeta had enough strength to crawl away from the door and Matthew kicked the cellar door open and rushed to pick up Neeta and hold her up on his shoulders in a fireman's carry lift and the blanket over both of them

"Neeta stay with me, I'll get us out of here" Matthew said as Neeta was passed out on his shoulders

Due to the time Matthew was in the building the whole bar was ingullfed flames

The fire crew has their breathing equipment on and ready to go in but as the got near the whole place exploded

"MATTHEW NOOOOO! Ellie screamed with tears coming from her eyes

"NEETA" Mac screamed as well having tears in his eyes

The whole place and paths were all smoky but in the smoky clouds Nathan saw a figure through the thick smoky clouds

"Look, look over there, there's a figure in the smoky clouds" said Nathan

The fire crews ran towards to figure as it was Matthew and Neeta under the burnt blanket

"MEDICS, OVER HERE QUICKLY" Leela shouted

Two crews of paramedics rushed over to Matthew and Neeta to find Matthew has a burn arm, blood pouring from his head and a burn on his neck and a small part of his face with Neeta having burns on her arms and leg

The paramedics took Matthew and Neeta over to the ambulances and rushed Neeta strait off to hospital whilst they were giving Matthew some oxygen

Mac went over to Matthew to thank him

"Matthew thank you so much how could I ever repay you" said Mac

"You don't need to repay me Mac, you've been there for me so I thank you' said Matthew whilst coughing

Mac went to give Matthew a hug for saving his daughter and his love. Ellie limped over to Matthew and gave him a hug and said thank you to him for saving her life yet again

"Thank you babe, I love you, your my hero again" Ellie said whilst hugging her man

Matthew didn't reply to her he was passing out on her, he fell to the ground and stopped breathing

"SOMEONE HELP ME, SOMEONE HELP" Ellie screamed in tears

Two paramedics ran over to Matthew as well as Nathan and Rachel

They started chest compressions on Matthew and tried to resusatate him

"MATTHEW!, MATTHEW! DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU! Ellie screamed in tears

Rachel and Nathan was holding Ellie back so the paramedics could do their job. Rachel and Nathan also had tears coming from their eyes

"He'll be ok Ellie he's a fighter, come on Matthew" Rachel said in tears

Matthews heart still has no output, the paramedics are doing everything they can. Ellie is screaming and in tears watching her boyfriend die

"MATTHEW I LOVE YOU" Ellie screamed

The paramedics was still carrying out chest compressions then Matthew had an output and his heart started again due to the fact Ellie said she loves him

as he loves her too

"I told you, my main man is a fighter" Nathan said with a sign of relief

The paramedics rushed Matthew to hospital. Will he still survive though


	3. Chapter 3 Rushed to hospital

Chapter 3

In hospital will Matthew and Neeta survive The Paramedic rushed Matthew into Dee Valley as Kim, Celine and Lindsey was waiting to rush Matthew into resus to examine his injuries and stop the bleeding from the back of his head Mac, Nathan, Rachel and Ellie arrived at the hospital waiting to see what the news is about Matthew and Neeta Lindsey came out of the room where she was treating Matthew and saw Mac, Nathan, Rachel and Ellie and went over to them so she could tell them "We've managed to stop the bleeding from the back of Matthew's head he also has small burns on his neck, face and arm and he also inhaled a lot of smoke" said Lindsey in her professional way "Is he going to be ok though, that's the main thing" asked Ellie worried for her boyfriend "Yes Ellie, he's going to be just fine, the lad is a true fighter" Lindsey said with a smile on her face "See Ellz, I told you he's a fighter" Nathan said "We will be transferring him upstairs to the special burns unit later tonight thought. But Ellie come with meand I'll check your ankle over" said Lindsey "How long with Matthew be in the burns unit for" asked Ellie as she was struggling to stand with the pain in her ankle and also worrying for Matthew "We're not quite sure about that Ellie" replied Lindsey as she was helping Ellie over to a bed so she could check over her ankle "Lindsey, how's Neeta will she be ok" asked Mac as he was worrying "She's in the Intensive Care Unit I'm afraid Mac" replied Lindsey "Oh noooooooooooo, will she pull through" Mac said as he collapsed to the floor in tears "Dad she'll be ok, don't worry" Nathan said to whilst hugging his dad Kim, Celine and a hospital porter took Matthew upstairs to the burns unit whilst Lindsey sent Ellie for an xray on her ankle. Mac, Nathan and Rachel went to the Intensive Care Unit to try and see Neeta "Hello we're here to see Neeta if that's ok" said Nathan "Yes you can come and see her but you will have to only see her one at a time" said the 'ICU' nurse "Dad you go in to see her first" Nathan said to his dad Mac went into the room where Neeta was, she was hook up to a life support machine to help her breath, tubes coming from her arms, she had medical burns protective bags to stop infections getting to her burns on her arms and leg. Mac was struggling to cope seeing Neeta (his love) in the condition she was in. He sat down and picked up her hand and started to talk to her "Neeta darling you may not be able to hear me but please, please pull through I love you so much and can't function without. You complete me" Mac said pleading and hoping whilst holding Neeta's hand Mac struggling to cope seeing Neeta's lifeless body hooked up to a machine but he sat there clutching her hand. He sat with her for ages Outside the room with Nathan watching his dad break down through the window and Rachel sitting on the chair "Neeta needs to pull through she completes my dad, it's hard to see him like this" Nathan said struggling watching his dad break down "I know babe, when he's with Neeta he's at his happiest, please come sit down and give me a hug I need one" Rachel said Nathan sat down next to Rachel and gave her a hug that she needed "Nath, just think if it wasn't for Matthew we wouldn't have even known about the fire" Rachel said "I know yeah, he's such a brave person I don't know why Diane is casuing so much trouble" Nathan replied "Oh no I just thought Alfie doesn't even know he's with Jade at Jack's" said Rachel "I know I'll go and find a phone to ring Jack to tell him to tell Alfie" Nathan replied As Nathan went to find a phone to call Jack to tel him about the fire, Ellie came through the double doors and she looked relieved that it was only bruising not a break on her ankle "It's just bruising I have on my ankle Rach" said Ellie "That's brilliant news, Nath's just gone to find a phone to call Jack to tell Alfie about what's happened" replied Rachel "Ok how's Dad and Neeta, is she ok" Ellie asked "Mac's with her now and she's on a life support machine" Rachel replied "I hope she's going to pull through, she completes dad" Ellie added After a couple of minutes Nathan came back after calling Jack to tell him and Alfie and there were on their way to the hospital "Did you manage to call Jack then Nath" Ellie and Rachel asked "Yes I did he's bringing Alfie in now" Nathan replied "I'm going to see how Matthew is, when Alfie gets here tell him that I'm with Matthew in the Burns Unit" Ellie said Ellie went to the Burns Unit to go and be with Matthew, on the way she was Celine so they went to see him together. They both entered the Burns Unit and had to put on a white plastic bag apron to stop the spread of infection. Ellie looked at the apron "O to the M to the G this is so not my style do I have to actually wear this horrible, plain apron" Ellie said "Yes, yes you do Ellie it's for protection to stop the spread of infection on the Burns Unit" Celine replied with a slight smile Ellie was scared of what she might see but she could let that get the better of her as Matthew is her boyfriend and he's saved her life twice. She and Celine walked into the room where Matthew was in. She saw the medical protective bag on his arm and a protective thing round his neck and part of his cheek "Matthew, look who's here to see you" Celine said as Matthew was asleep due to the medication he had been given "Oh Matthew, look at you babe" Ellie said as she saw the state Matthew was in Celine was checking his medical chart as Matthew was waking up. He opened his eyes and saw Celine at the bottom of his bed and his gorgeous girlfriend Ellie "Hey babe, hey Celine" Matthew said in a groggy voice "Hey babe" Ellie replied "Hey Matthew" Celine added Ellie sat on the chair next to Matthew's bed and held his hand but Matthew couldn't stop coughing due to the fact how much smoke he inhaled. The thing Matthew was most worried about was Ellie's ankle and of course Neeta "How's your ankle babe" Matthew asked "It's fine babe, you just concentrate on getting better" Ellie replied "I think it's time for me to leave you two alone" Celine added Matthew and Ellie just looked at each other and then at Celine and laughed because what Celine just said (Celine exited the room) "My ankle is fine babe, it's just badly bruised" Ellie said still holding Matthew's hand "Oh that's brilliant babe as long as your ok" Matthew said "No babe as long as your ok" Ellie added "Neeta, how's Neeta is she ok" Matthew asked in a worried way "She's in Intensive Care and on life support" Ellie replied "Oh no, hope she's going to be ok" Matthew said still worried Ellie was with Matthew for about an hour so she kissed Matthew and went back to see Nathan and Rachel but then when she walked through the ICU doors Alfie was sitting in the chair next to Nathan and Jack with tears coming from his eyes "I hope Neeta will be ok" Alfie said with tears running down his eyes "She'll be fine mate" Nathan replied trying to comfort his young brother


	4. Chapter 4 Will Neeta pull through

Chapter 4

Will Neeta pull through

Mac, Nathan, Rachel, Alfie, Ellie and Jack was all waiting in the corridor waiting for news on Neeta,

Lindsey was on her rounds checking on Neeta and other patients

"Is there any news on Neeta" Mac asked Lindsey

"Not yet I'm afraid, Mac we're still waiting for improvements with her condition" Lindsey replied

Lindsey walked off to check on other patients so Mac, Nathan, Rachel, Alfie, Ellie and Jack sat back down concerned that there's no improvement with Neeta's condition

"She'll be ok Dad" Nathan said

"I hope so Nath, I can't lose her" Mac replied

Rachel got up to stretch her legs and walked up to the window looked through at Neeta and saw one of Neeta's hands move and her eyes open

"Mac look" Rachel said quickly

"NURSE!, NURSE QUICK" Mac shouted

Lindsey burst through double doors and ran strait into the room and checked on Neeta

"Neeta, Neeta can you hear me" Lindsey asked

Neeta opened her eyes again and looked at Lindsey so she turned off the life support so now Neeta can be able to breathe on her own as she has woken up

Mac, Nathan, Rachel, Alfie, Ellie and Jack all stood up and looked through the window and saw Lindsey smiling at them as Neeta woke up

"Mac you can come in if you like" asked Lindsey

Mac went inside the room where Neeta was and smiled at her, Neeta smiled back and was coughing

"Glad to have you back darling" Mac said holding Neeta's hand

"I love you Mac, I never want to lose you" Neeta replied

Mac kissed Neeta on the head whilst the rest were outside smiling that Neeta had woken up

"Is Matthew ok though Mac" Neeta asked

"Yes he's in the Burns Unit though my darling" Mac replied

Now Neeta is awake and well, Mac sat with her for hours whilst Jack told Nathan, Rachel, Alfie and Ellie could stay at his for the night but Ellie didn't want to she went back to see Matthew

As Ellie walked in the room where Matthew was she saw him asleep so she went to sit on the chair next to his bed and went to sleep

The next morning came around quickly Ellie was still asleep on the chair then Celine walked in with Chardonnay-Alesha as it was teaching day at Hollyoaks High so Chardonnay-Alesha wanted to go and see her friend Matthew

"Morning Matthew" Celine asked

"Morning Celine and morning Chardonnay-Alesha" Matthew replied

"Hey Matthew how are you" Chardonnay-Alesha whispered as Ellie was still asleep

"I'm fine, aren't you meant to be in school" Matthew asked quietly

As Matthew and Chardonnay-Alesha we chatting quietly and Celine was chaning Matthews bandages Ellie woke up screaming as she was having a nightmare due to what had happened the night before

"Ellie are you ok, calm down" Matthew, Chardonnay-Alesha and Celine asked as they were worried

"Ermmm yes I'm fine I think" Ellie replied scared

"Babe come here" Matthew said as he's worried about his girlfriend

Celine finished changing Matthew's bandages, Chardonnay-Alesha sat on the chair where Ellie was sitting but now she was sitting on Matthew's bed shaking due to her nightmare, Celine walked out of the room so she could carry on with her duties

Sylvester and Elijah (Chardonnay-Alesha's older brothers knocked on the Matthew's door so she went out to them

"Who's the lad Chard" Sylvester and Elijah asked

"He's Matty, my friend the one who I've told you about" Chardonnay-Alesha replied

"Oh yeah we remember now, what's happened to him" the lads asked

"He's been caught up in a fire at The Dog" Chardonnay-Alesha said

As Chardonnay-Alesha and her brothers were talking outside the room she suggested to them if they'd like to finally meet Matthew. They did and went inside as Ellie was coming out to go and see Neeta, Mac, Nathan, Rachel and Alfie who were all in ICU's relatives room all night

"Matty, this is my two older brothers Sylvester and Elijah" Chardonnay-Alesha said

"Nice to meet you both" Matthew replied

"Same to you Matty, we hear that you was in here not so long back" the lads said

"Yeah I was along with my girlfriend and Dr Lindsey Roscoe" Matthew added

"Chard told us about what happened, plus it was in the local papers" Elijah said

"Yeah some idiot Freddie caused it" Matthew said

Matthew, Chardonnay-Alesha, Sylvester and Elijah were all talking in the room, Matthew saw someone walk quicky passed the window he thought he recognised but he thought to himself it couldn't be

d


	5. Chapter 5 The arrival of Alice and Maya

Chapter 5

Chardonnay-Alesha, Sylvester and Elijah left Matthew to rest so all 3 left but Matthew was busy thinking who could it be who he saw and who could possibly started the fire

"You ok babe" Ellie asked looking at Matthew confused

"Yeah I'm fine babe just thinking" Matthew replied

"Oh about that geezer who walked passed" Ellie asked

"Oh you saw him as well thank god for that, I thought I was going mad" Matthew answered in relief

"Have you got any idea who he/she could be babe" Ellie questioned

So Matthew and Ellie just sat in silence thinking who that person could be which was unusual for them as they were always talk, flirting, kissing for working together

"Babe look there's that person again" Ellie muttered in fear

As Matthew and Ellie look through the window from his room into the wards corridor he sees a face from his past which he hoped he'll never see again

The person from Matthew's past walked in, he was wearing a blue hoodie, a black and white striped top and a dollar sign necklace and a thick black beard plus a small tear drop tattoo under his right eye

Matthew was shocked to see him as he hope he'll never see that evil face again

"Who is this babe" Ellie asked whilst stood up and stood next to Matthew

"His name is Troy" Matthew replied to Ellie

"Troy what are you doing here" Matthew said in a shocked way

"I'm here for your slag of a sister Alice, where is she" Troy questioned in a chavvy accent

"What do you want with Alice I haven't saw or heard from her nor Maya for a couple of months" Matthew said

"Don't bother lying Matthew, I know you know where they're, so where are they" Troy questioned in anger

"I don't know who you are but please go" Ellie asked scared for herself and Matthew

"Who's this then she needs to chill her lip or else you Matthew would know what will happen" Troy said walking towards Ellie

"You dare even think about laying a finger on her I will get up out of this bed, punch you even with these protective bags on my hands"

"Chill your lip Matt, just tell me where Alice is" Troy said stood there laughing and then serious

As Troy started to threaten both Matthew and Ellie a security officer was walking past the room and he heard the row from the room Matthew was in so he walked in to stop the row and threats and then kicked Troy out of the room and then hospital.

Mean while in the village the local bus stopped at the bus shelter to let the passengers off. Two females got off with backpacks one was blonde and the other had light blonde hair.

Who are the two new females who have arrived in the villege are they Matthews sisters Alice and Maya...

Maya was bursting for a drink so they went to Price Slice

Alice chose a drink for herself which was Pespi her all time favourite drink whilst Maya chose cherry coke her favourite drink

Alice went to pay for the drinks

"That would be £2.20 please sweet heart" Simone said

"£2.20 exactly, there you go" Alice replied handing Simone the money

"By any chance do you know a lad called Matthew, do you" Maya asked

"Yes, yes I do he did work at the local pub but that's closed down at the moment as there was a fire there recently" Simone replied

"Oh brilliant, would you know where he is at the moment" Maya asked politely

"Ermm yes I think he's still in hospital at the moment his girlfriend, her family and her dad's girlfriend were caught sadly caught up in the fire" Simonesaid wondering why two people are asking about Matthew

"OMG he's our brother, could you give us directions to the hospital please" Alice and Maya said in fear of there brother

Meanwhile Alice and Maya was worrying in Simone's shop about their brother. Chardonnay-Alesha walks in to the shop to buy some crisps and a drink

"Arr miss McQueen, just the person" Simone said

"What now, I haven't done nothing" Chardonnay-Alesha replied thinking she's in trouble

"Don't worry your not in any trouble for the first time, could you take these two nice new people to the hospital they're Matthew Robinson's sisters" Simone asked

"Oh yes I know Matty he's my best friend, I'll take you to see him follow me" Chardonnay-Alesha said with a smile on her face

Alice and Maya picked up their bags and followed Chardonnay-Alesha to the hospital

Chardonnay-Alesha, Alice and Maya arrived at the hospital and bump into Celine again

"Hey, Chardonnay-Alesha back again" Celine said

"Yeah I'm here with Alice and Maya they're both Matty's sisters they didn't know about what happened to him so I'm taking them up before I go back home" Chardonnay-Alesha explained

"Why don't I take Alice and Maya up to the burns unit, will that be ok with you both" Celine asked

Both Alice and Maya nodded as they just wanted to get to see their brother so just before Chardonnay-Alesha walked off Maya and Alice gave her a hug

"Thank you Chardonnay-Alesha" Alice and Maya both said

"Oh don't worry about it super Chardonnay is always on call and he's a very good friend of mine" Chardonnay-Alesha said whilst smiling

As Chardonnay-Alesha walked off Celine walked off, Maya and Alice followed her up to the burns unit

"Have you been in the village long then" Celine asked

"No not really well in fact we've only just turned up in the village about hald an hour ago" Alice replied

Whilst Celine, Alice and Maya got to the burns unit Celine showed them both the room is where Matthew is

"Here we are, he's in this room right here" Celine said and pointing to the room

"Thank you Celine" Alice and Maya replied

Celine walked back off to carry on working, Alice and Maya took a deep breathe

How will Matthew react seeing his sisters for the first time in months

How will they react seeing Matthew's injuries


	6. Chapter 6 The Robinson's reunion

Chapter 6

It's a big time for Alice and Maya they are about to see their brother for the first time in months plus they're also worried about him and he has no idea they're outside the room

Both Alice and Maya take one big deep breathe and enter the room

The door opens they both walk in, Ellie was sitting on the bed with her arm around Matthew

"Oh for crying out loud not another who wants to start, look if your going to cause trouble I suggest you get out now" Ellie said from getting up off the bed and sighed

Matthew's face dropped as he sees his two sisters before him

"We aren't here to cause trouble we're Alice and Maya Matthew's sisters" as the sisters said

"Alice... Humm guess who I have had here threatening us, because of your addiction" Matthew replied not at all happy to see his oldest sister

"Oh no not Evil Troy" Alice said nearly in tears

"Got it in one Alice, your abusive, druggy scumbag ex boyfriend" Matthew said in anger

While Matthew and Alice started to argue Maya ran out of the room because all she had to suffer growing up is seeing her oldest sister in a bad state she hates arguing so Ellie ran after her to see if she was ok

"Please, please Maya stop I can't run with this stupid bruised ankle" Ellie said raising her voice so Maya could hear and hopefully stop

Maya stopped and walked back to Ellie and sat down on the chairs

"I can't keep hearing this everytime Matthew and Alice are around each other, I'm sick of it" Maya weeped as she put here head to her knees and bursting in tears

"Awww sweetie, I don't know how to help but whip these tears away, look at me and tell me about it" Ellie said while putting her arm around the young teen

Maya sat up and started to open up to Ellie

"It all started when Alice was 25 she was studying nursing at Oxford University, that's when she met that evil Troy, she was seeing him a few months, that's when she gradually started missing her lectures and being with him instead. The first time she took drugs was when she was at home" Maya said with tears

"Oh no what happened to Alice" Ellie asked

"She collapsed on the bathroom floor and that's when Matthew got home from college and I got home from school, that's when he saw her on the floor. He shouted down to me telling me to stay downstairs. She wasn't moving and he called for an ambulance I couldn't stop crying that night" Maya replied still in tears

"Oh no what happened to her then" Ellie yet again asked still having her arm aroud Maya

'She was taken into hospital and stay in for a few days, when she came out first thing sheid was go strait to Troy she went missing for a few months then, Matthew had no choice to drop out of college to find her, when we found her Troy beat her up and nearly killed her now she's 28 she's off the drugs and have been since 2 years" Maya replied

"OMG this Troy sounds more evil than he already is, he came into the hospital a few hours ago even threatened me but he was thrown out of the hospital" Ellie said

"There's one Matthew doesn't know though" Maya said as she was shaking

"What's that then darling" Ellie asked

"Troy also hit me and tried to get me on drugs" Maya replied

"HE WHAT" Ellie screamed

"Yes he hit me and tried to get me to take drugs but Ellie, please, please don't tell Matthew" Maya asked and pleading with Ellie

"He needs to know Maya he's my boyfriend we don't keep secrets from each other I'm so sorry sweetie, but if you'd like I'll help you tell him"

"Oh ok and yes please I think that will help me a lot, Ellie I'm so glad my brother has someone beautiful like you"

"Your welcome Maya and yes I'm gorgeous ain't I" Ellie said half serious and half joking

Ellie and Maya hugged and smile so they both went back in the room where Matthew and Alice were and finally stopped arguing


	7. Chapter 7 Alice's past confession

ffChapter 7

Ellie and Maya re enter the room and see Alice hug her brother and keep apologising to him

"Bro I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I managed to get away from evil Troy I haven't been taking anything for a long time now" Alice said clutching onto her brother

"Ali are you sure you are clean, because if your not I don't want you around I'm sorry but I have a new life here with Ellie but if your clean then you can stay around" Matthew replied

"I am clean I will prove it, just wait there" Alice said

Alice exited the room to find a doctor

She walked through 3 corridors and found Lindsey

"Excuse me, are you a doctor" Alice Asked

"Yes, yes I am, I'm Doctor Lindsey Roscoe" Lindsey replied

"Roscoe, Roscoe where have I heard that name before" Alice paused thought to herself of a few second

"Are you ok miss" Lindsey asked

"Errmmm yes I think I am, oh hang on sorry to bother you" Alice said in shock as she remembered where she heard the name Roscoe

Alice was scared she backed off from Lindsey as she remembered Troy's last name is Roscoe then she ran through the corridors and back to the room were Matthew, Ellie and Maya were and she was breathing deeply in shock as she heard the name Roscoe again

"Ali what's wrong" asked Matthew

"It's, it's that name Roscoe that name haunts me, Troy's last name is Roscoe" replied Alice in fear

"Oh the Roscoe's they live in the villages there's Joe he the nice one, Freddie the scumbag who tried to kill me, Matty and his own wife Lindsey, Ziggy he died, then there's the twins Robbie who jumps from girl to girl and says he loves then there's Jason the police officer but the twins have left the village" said Ellie listing the Roscoe brothers

Alice was shaking in fear

"So Troy must be their scumbag of cousin then" Ellie, Maya and Matthew said all together

Alice was still shaking and nearly reduced to tears Matthew found it hard yet again he's seeing his oldest sister break down in front of him so he press the panic button and in runs Lindsey

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME, SHE'S A ROSCOE" shouted Alice

"Yes I am Dr Lindsey Roscoe we just met a few minutes ago, please calm down" asked Lindsey

"GET AWAY FROM ME PLASE" Alice carried on shouting

"Ali calm down please, calm down" asked Maya in tears seeing her older sister break down


	8. Chapter 8 What's up with Chardonnay-Ale

Chapter 8

As Alice was still Screaming that she didn't want any Roscoe then all of a sudden Kim bursts in and tells Lindsey to get out then Kim follows Lindsey out. All of a sudden Alice begins to calm down

Then whole room starts to become calm again.

Meanwhile at the McQueen's house hold Chardonnay-Alesha is sitting on the sofa cuddling her beautiful baby girl Tallulah, Myra and Nana winding each other up in the back garden pecking out the clothes, Cleo was out, Mercy was busy answering the questions what was been asked on the tv game show she was watching

But there was obviously something wrong with Chardonnay-Alesha her she wasn't her usual jokey self what could possibly be wrong with her

The front door opens Celine walks in from a long hard shift at work, she puts her bag down, takes her coat off and sighs

"Oh jeez what a day" Celine said while yawning

"Hmmm" Chardonnay-Alesha replies

Celine looks down at her cousin who was sitting on the sofa with little Tallulah, Celine walks around the sofa and stands in front of Chardonnay-Alesha

"Hey, what's up Chardonnay-Alesha, you ok you don't seems yourself" Celine asked

"Yeah Celine I'm fine I suppose" Chardonnay-Alesha said

Chardonnay-Alesha put Tallulah down to watch the tv

"No Chardonnay-Alesha I know you, your my cousin and I love you there's something wrong with you I can sense it, the vibes I can sense on you isn't good vibes, what's wrong sweetheart" Celine questioned

"Can we go somewhere private please Celine" asked Chardonnay-Alesha

"Yes sure" replied Celine

Chardonnay-Alesha gets up off the sofa goes to pick up her coat and Celine does the same then they go out into the village

They find somewhere and sit down

"Now come on Chardonnay-Alesha now tell me what's up, what's happened" questioned Celine

"Ok you win, today at school on break I was sitting on the bench with Jade, Tom, Alife, Nico and Peri" Chardonnay-Alesha said as she was hiccuping

Chardonnay-Alesha's hiccups continue for a couple of minutes

Celine waits until they finish

After a few minutes the hiccups finish

"Sorry about that" said Chardonnay-Alesha

"It's ok Chardonnay-Alesha carry on what you were saying, you were with your friends" said Celine

"Yeah I was with my friends and sitting on the bench, some person come onto school property come charging at me, looking very angry and pushed me off the bench I went flying onto the floor, he was shouting at me from over me" Chardonnay-Alesha replied as she was about to burst into tears

"OMG Chardonnay-Alesha who was this person who pushed you" Celine asked

"I don't want to say, I tried so hard to keep my tears back but I was too embarrassed so my tears just flushed out of my eyes" Chardonnay-Alesha added as she was yet again in tears for the second time that day

"Chardonnay-Alesha please tell me who pushed you" Celine asked

"No I'm not saying who pushed me" Chardonnay-Alesha said still in tears

"Come on now please tell me" Celine added and putting her arm around her younger cousin

Chardonnay-Alesha still didn't confess to Celine who actually pushed her which was in fact Cameron who pushed her the whole reason she didn't confess to Celine is because in fact Celine and Cameron were in fact an item once upon a time

Both of the cousins hugged and both starting crying well Chardonnay-Alesha was already in tears but Celine could bare seeing her cousin try so it made her sad and then cry

The both girls hugged and cried for a few minutes when they stopped the both of them walked to The Tug Boat to get somthing to eat

"Yes please can I take your order" Lisa asked

"A double Cheese burger and chips for Chardonnay-Alesha and I'll have a small burger please Lisa" described Celine

But Chardonnay-Alesha was too busy looking around for Cameron as she didn't want to see him because what he did to her earlier that day

Lisa was preparing the both meals when Zack came a long

"Need any help sis" asked Zack

"Yes please take these two burgers out to Celine and Chardonnay-Alesha please and I'll bring the chips" said Lisa

As Zack and Lisa brought over the food Chardonnay-Alesha's eyes popped out

"I've sooo been waiting for this, I'm starving" Chardonnay-Alesha said

"I've been waiting for this as well" said Celine after a hard and long day at work

The both cousins took into their food and smiling

"I have to say Celine I'm the luckiest girl to have you as a cousin" said Chardonnay-Alesha

"Awwww thank you sweetheart same goes for you" replied Celine

As the girls carried on tucking into their food they were both happy again after their heart to heart


	9. Chapter 9 Chardonnay-Alesha's nightmare

Chapter 9

Later that night Chardonnay-Alesha put her daughter Tallulah to bed and that days events took it's toll on the young teenage mother so she went to bed earlier later followed by Celine

Celine gets into her bed, lays down

"Night Chardonnay-Alesha, please have a good night sleep it will help" said Celine

"Night Celine and I hope I can sleep" replied Chardonnay-Alesha

Meanwhile Mercedes and Cindy were downstairs with the volume on the tv on low, a bottle of wine on the table and a glass each in hand.

Back upstairs the long shift took the energy from Celine she when strait to sleep while poor Chardonnay-Alesha was tossing and turning trying her hardest to go off to sleep but she couldn't

After half an hour Chardonnay-Alesha shuts her eyes and manages to fall off to sleep but only for a short while

All of a sudden Chardonnay-Alesha found herself back at school on the playground with Tom, Jade, Alfie, Nico and Peri sitting on a bench it was a flashback and a nightmare Chardonnay-Alesha was having while she was sleeping

Meanwhile in the flashback/nightmare Chardonnay-Alesha was talking about next lesson which was P.E

"I wonder if Mr Loveday is serious about starting a Hollyoaks High Girls Football team" said Chardonnay-Alesha

"Hmm your right Chardonnay-Alesha, I'm wonder too" added Peri

"I for one can't participate because I am crap at football" Nico also added

"To be honest guys I think Mr Loveday's idea is an amazing idea I'd love to try it out" Peri said

Chardonnay-Alesha, Nico, Jade, and Peri just looked at each other and laughed

"Boys what do you think about it" asked Chardonnay-Alesha

"I for one would love to see a girls football team because I for one think it would be unfair and sexiest if this school only has a boys team" Tom added

"I agree with Tom on this one" Alife also added

"Haha typically just so you both could see us girls in shorts that's why you agree with it ey lads" Chardonnay-Alesha said

Alfie and Tom just looked at each other and laughed

Still in Chardonnay-Alesha's flashback/nightmare the groups was still discussing the topic but all of a sudden Cameron kicks open the school gates and shouts

"OI YOU CHARDONNAY-ALESHA MCQUEEN" Cameron shouts looking angry

"Dad what are you doing here I'm at school for crying out loud" Peri said red faced and embarrassed

Cameron marches up to Chardonnay-Alesha and leans forward and pushes the teenage girl off the bench, stands over her with anger in his face

"You miss McQueen you ever do what you did to me again I don't care what ever happens I'll kill you, you get that in your head I'LL KILL YOU" Cameron said then shouted at a grounded Chardonnay-Alesha

After threatening the teenager Cameron walks off quickly while Tom and Alfie help to pick up Chardonnay-Alesha

"Are you ok Chardonnay-Alesha" the boys asked as they help her

All of a sudden Chardonnay-Alesha sharply opens her eyes and quickly sat up and screamed at the top of her voice

"HELP!, HELP! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE" Chardonnay-Alesha screamed waking Celine up

"Chardonnay-Alesha what's wrong, what's happened calm down, your safe it's Celine I'm here, I'm here to keep you safe" Celine said as she jumped out and from her bed to her young cousin's aid

Mercedes and Cindy hear the screams they run up the stairs to hers, Chardonnay-Alesha, Tallulah and Celine's room.

The door bursts open wide

"What's happened, what's happened" Mercedes asked repeating herself as she saw her cousin holding her daughter Chardonnay-Alesha

"Is she ok" asked Cindy

"Does she bloody look ok Cind" said Mercedes

"Sorry" Cindy said

Chardonnay-Alesha was sitting on her bed bursting into tears with Celine and now her mother Mercedes holding her trying to comfort her

"What's happened darling, I'm you mum you can tell me anything" Mercedes asked with her arm around her daughter

"Nothing mum" Chardonnay-Alesha said

"Come on darling I can see there's something" Mercedes kept asking

As both Mercedes and Celine were cuddling Chardonnay-Alesha, Celine looked at Mercedes and signalled that there was something up with Chardonnay-Alesha and she knew

"Chardonnay-Alesha please tell you mum, what happened to you today at school" Celine said

"What's that, what's happened to you Chardonnay-Alesha" Mercedes asked

"Well I was pushed off a bench by someone but I'm not telling you who the person is" Chardonnay-Alesha explained

"Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen I'm your mum you tell me this minutes who hurt you" Mercedes said in anger

The teenager would still keep quiet who actually hurt her so just said

"Can I just leave it now, I'll try and get some sleep" Chardonnay-Alesha acted

"Ok we'll leave it at that" Mercedes said with a tear

Chardonnay-Alesha lay back down and went to sleep while Mercedes, Celine and Cindy went out of the room and shut the door

"I'll tell you this now, no one hurts my daughter and gets away with it while I'm still kicking" Mercedes said in anger to Celine and her friend Cindy

They both agreed and all 3 went downstairs to think who it might be who hurt Chardonnay-Alesha

But one thing Chardonnay-Alesha didn't mention to Celine and her mum was that Cameron threatened her


	10. Chapter 10 Discharged from hospital

Chapter 10

After 6 more weeks Matthew and Neeta spend it hospital they were both due to get discharged from hospital

Ellie, Mac, Alfie and Nathan come to the hospital to pick them up

"Matty how are you feeling now babe" Ellie ask

"I'm fine babe glad to be out of here and I never want to come back after all that what happened to Lindsey" Matthew replied

"That's good to hear babe and I'm going to make sure you don't come back in here" Ellie added

Later Mac and Neeta comes down in the lift followed by Nathan and Alfie then all of them leave the hospital together

"Let's all go to Esther's Magic Bean to get a coffee" Neeta suggested

"That's a great idea darling" Mac added

As all of them went into Esther's Magic Bean Nathan and Mac went to the counter to order 6 coffees for all of them

"6 Americano coffees please Esther" Mac ordered

"6 Americano Coffees on the way Mac" Esther said

As Esther was making the coffees Chardonnay-Alesha walked in

Then she sees Matthew and walks over to him

"Matty Watty glad your out of hospital, how you feeling" Chardonnay-Alesha asked

"His name is Matthew or Matty actually Chardonnay-Alesha" Ellie added in annoyance

"Babe calm down that's what she calls me" Matthew said

"Ohh keep your posh silky knickers on Ellie" Chardonnay-Alesha

"Excuse me your 15 years old how dare you speak to me like that I want an apology" Ellie added starting to get wound up

"Calm down Babe seriously you know what Chardonnay-Alesha is like she's a wind up merchant" Matthew said sitting inbetween the two girls

"Matty keep your girl on her leach, woof woof" Chardonnay-Alesha replied to Ellie to wind her up even more

Matthew was stunned what his young friend had just said to his girlfriend but Neeta and Alfie tried their hardest to keep a strait face as Alfie and Chardonnay-Alesha were also good friends too

Ellie stood up pushed passed Chardonnay-Alesha and stormed out of The Magic Bean

"Dad forget about my coffee I'm going" Ellie said in annoyance

"Chardonnay-Alesha please stop winding Ellie up please" Matthew asked

"Oh come on seriously Matty she's way too easy to wind up" Chardonnay-Alesha managed to say before Matthew ran out of the Magic Bean to find Ellie

Later in the village Matthew was searching everywhere for his girlfriend but there was no sign of her so he thought to try The Loft to see if Ellie could be in there

Walking up the stairs Matthew bumped into Grace

"Hey Grace have you seen Ellie" Matthew asked

"Do I look like I've seen your girlfriend" Grace replied in tears as she was still grieving over Trevor

"I'm sorry Grace, I heard about Trevor, he was a good bloke do you want to talk about him" Matthew asked as he could see how upset Grace was

"If that would be ok with you Matthew" Grace added

As Grace and Matthew sat down on the steps outside of The Loft they started to talk about Trevor for nearly an hour

"Everyone could tell how much you loved him Grace" Matthew Said

"Yes that's true Matthew he could be a nightmare at times but he was my nightmare I loved him so much we was only married for only 5 minutes" Grace explained

"I understand Grace" Matthew said putting an arm around Grace

"Thank you, thank you Matthew for listening to me, most people around wouldn't give me the time of day apart from Esther it means a lot. And by the way Ellie is somewhere in The Loft" Grace replied wiping her tears and giving an half smile

"Your welcome Grace I do my best to please and thank you" Matthew added

They both got up off the steps and went inside, Grace went behind the bar whilst Matthew went to find Ellie

He found her sitting in a booth drinking a bottle of wine and tears coming from her eyes

"Babe put the bottle down please, you know what Chardonnay-Alesha is like" Matthew said as he was about to sit down next to his girlfriend

"Yes I know that but the things she was saying shouldn't be coming out of a 15 year old's mouth" Ellie replied still having tears in her eyes

"I know that babe but look who she is, she's a McQueen you know what they're like" Matthew replied gradually putting his arm around Ellie

"You have a point there babe, but one McQueen killed Rachel" Ellie added

"I know Cleo destroyed Nathan's life and I know I see the best in everyone but Nathan needs justice for Rachel" Matthew said

"I know babe" Ellie added but turning her head due to what her mum ropped her in about the lies about Rachel

"Let's just get out of here" Matthew suggested

"Your right, I do love you babe" Ellie said leaning in for a kiss

"I know you do and I love you to babe" Matthew added also leaning in for a kiss

Now Matthew made Ellie once again happy they left The Loft.

As they were walking down the steps Marnie was walking out of The Hutch well it wasn't The Hutch any longer as James and herself took over

"Arrr my darling daughter Ellie and her boyfriend" Marnie said in happiness then disappointment

"Mum you seriously have to drop the disappointment act about Matthew he makes me happy unlike any other boyfriend I've had" Ellie replied to her mum

"I suppose" Marnie added whilst sighing

As Matthew, Ellie and Marnie was standing in the village chatting there was a long white limo with blacked out windows that drove into the village. Who could it be

"Who the heck is this" Marnie and Ellie mutted

"Say it isn't please" Matthew whispered to himself

The white limo door opens a foot comes out first followed by a long blue dress

Out steps a woman with a large sized pearl necklace, a large blue hat that covered half her face and with large blacked out sunglasses

"Arr my son, my second eldest son Gavin" the woman said looking towards Matthew

"Oh great it is, my worst nightmare, hey mum" Matthew said

"That's no way to greet your mother is it" the woman said in a posh accent

"Mum" Ellie and Marnie added in shock

"Yes this woman right here is my mother" Matthew added

Ellie and Marnie stood there in shock

"Hang on babe how come she called you Gavin when your name is Matthew" Ellie asked turning to Matthew in confusion

"Because Gavin is my real name and Matthew is my middle name" Matthew explained

"So aren't you going to give your mother a hug" the woman asked

"Not right now" Matthew added

"And why not, I'm your mother you should show me love" the woman added whilst removing her sunglasses

"Oh my darling friend Elizabeth" Marnie said in shock and surprisement

"Oh my darling friend Marnie, how are you darling" Elizabeth asked

"I'm fine thank you darling" Marnie replied

"So who is this young lady then" Elizabeth asked looking at Ellie

"This is my darling daughter Ellie" Marnie added in a posh accent

"I'm Ellie and I'm Matthew well Gavin's girlfriend" Ellie said to Elizabeth

Matthew (Gavin) was not at all pleased to see his mother after so many years

so he walked off with Ellie in hand and left his mum and her long lost friend Marnie to catch up

Author's Notes: Matthew now Gavin as Matthew is his middle name is my own character

Elizabeth (Alice, Gavin and Maya's mother) also are my own characters she is a very posh and rich woman


	11. Chapter 11 Pt 1 Name Change

Chapter 11 part 1 Matthew to Gavin Name Change

As the day before events was still on Matthew's mind that his mum came to the village he and Nathan was busy re paint and decorating the Dog In The Pond after the fire

The both lads were having a natter whilst paint then Ellie later came in

"Haven't you two lads done yet" Ellie asked

"No we need to finish the bar area, the kitchen is finished as well as upstairs so this is the last painting we need to do" Matthew and Nathan both replied

"Babe can I have a word with you upstairs please" Ellie asked again

"Ermm sure babe" Matthew answered

"Nath you can do a bit on your own for a bit can't you" Matthew asked

"Yeah sure, don't keep my sister waiting you know what she's like" Nathan said

As Matthew followed Ellie upstairs Nathan carries on painting

"What's up then babe" Matthew questioned

"Sit down babe, it's about yesterday" Ellie answered

"Oh about my mother turning up, I'm sorry babe" Matthew replied

"Yeah part of that, your middle name is Matthew so why do you answer to Matthew" Ellie also questioned

"I know, it was when I was back at college my friends started to call me Matthew and it kind of stuck" Matthew replied

"Oh I see, I kind of like the name Gavin though" Ellie said

"Well called me Gavin then babe" Matthew replied

Author's Mini Note: This is now when Matthew will be called his real name Gavin from now on

Later down stairs Nathan was still painting and Holly came in to the Dog and cuddled Nathan

"Hey Nath" Holly said

"Hey Holly, what are you doing here" Nathan replied

Nathan and Holly kissed unknowingly still it was in fact Holly that was driving the car that killed Rachel not Cleo plus he still believes that Rachel had cheated on him due to Marnie's lies

A couple of minutes later Gavin and Ellie came back downstairs and saw Nathan and Holly kissing but Gavin was shocked to see

"I thought Nathan was still grieving over Rachel babe" whispered Gavin

Ellie didn't reply because she is still feeling guilty due to the lie about Rachel

Holly then later left, shortly after Ellie kissed Gavin and left the Dog so Gavin and Nathan carried on painting for a while

At the time Nathan and Gavin were painting for over 2 hours now, they were both starving so Gavin suggested that he will go to the tug boat to get 2 burger and chips for the both them

"Here that Gav" Nathan asked due to his stomach rumbled

"Yes Nath, how about I go and get 2 burgers and chips from the tug boat" suggested Gavin

"Great idea mate" Nathan replied

Gavin left to go to the tug boat.

At the tug boat he repeated there order to Zack

"Yeah Gav, what would you like" Zack asked now that the whole village has heard that Matthew is Gavin's middle name

"2 burgers and 2 chips please Zack" ordered Gavin

"Coming up mate" Zack added

Gavin took a seat waiting for the order when he saw Jade and Alfie on their date

"Hey Gavin" Alfie and Jade both said

"Oh hey you two, you on a date then" Gavin asked

"Yes we are, but please Gavin if you see Frankie please don't say that you saw us together" Jade asked in a scared way

"Jade, you know me if I see her I'll say that I haven't saw you, now enjoy your cute date" Gavin added

After about 15 minutes Gavin's order was ready

"2 burgers, 2 chips" Zack shouted out the order

"That's me" Gavin said

Gavin went to collect his order then walked back to the Dog but later had a text from Nathan

From Nathan...

To Gavin...

Gav please go to Price Slice and get a couple of beers if you can.

Gavin later replied

From Gavin...

To Nathan...

Sure Nath

After putting his phone back into his pocket Gavin walked into the village to Price Slice to get a couple of beers for himself and Nathan as The Dog has no alcohol yet

Gavin goes the th shelf with all the alcohol on and picks up to 2 of 4 cans of beers and goes to pay

"That will be £5.40 please Gavin" Simone asked

"There you go Simone" Gavin said and handing Simone the money

"Thank you" Simone said

Gavin picks up the beers and heads back to the Dog

The later bumps into his two sisters Maya and Alice both coming home from work and school

"Hey you two" Gavin asked

"Hey bro, we hear mother's in town" Alice and Maya reply

"Yeah sadly, you both know I don't get on with mother" Gavin said

"Matty why do you hate mum" Maya asked

"It's not Matthew or Matty now you both know it's my middle name, it's Gavin from now on and Maya you don't know what mum is actually like" Gavin added

"Well tell me then" Maya asked

"Alice you tell her please" Gavin replied

"Ok bro" Alice added

"I really should be getting back to the Dog these burgers and chips will get cold" Gavin said

"Ok bye bro" Alice and Maya replied

"Bye sis and bye sis" Gavin added

Gavin and Alice went there separate ways with Maya following Alice so she could tell Maya what their mum Elizabeth is actually like

While Gavin arrived back at the Dog Nathan was sitting on a tool waiting for his burger and chips

And the lads sat down and ate their burgers and chips


	12. Chapter 11 Pt 2 Recording and confession

Chapter 11 part 2 the recording and confession

Later in the day Cleo was doing her Community Service cleaning up the rubbish off the street thinking to herself how disgusted she is about Holly being with Nathan and she couldn't keep the secret any longer

So she text Holly

From Cleo...

To Holly...

Holly meet me, I can't do this any longer I can't keep your secret any longer

The reply

From Holly...

To Cleo...

No Cleo please don't, please keep it a secret I know it hard but I can't go to prison. Meet me at the City Wall in 5

Cleo finished her Community Service for the day so she went to meet Holly at the City Wall

Cleo wait for 5 minutes until Holly turned up

Before Holly turned up Chardonnay-Alesha came out of Price Slice with a bag of crisps and a couple of soft drinks then went on to walk hope until she started to hear two girls arguing

"Holly, please I can't do this anymore I need to come clean to someone it wasn't me driving" Cleo said scaredly

"Cleo please don't I know it's hard to keep lying but I can't go to prison" Holly added

"But this is making me ill I shouldn't have said I was driving when it was you that was driving, I've been through too much" Cleo said with tears almost coming from her eyes

"I know you've been through a lot Cleo but like I said I can't go to prison I've slept with Nathan and I can't leave Dirk just to look after my mum and Hilton" Holly said

"YOUR JUST SICK HOLLY YOU KILLED RACHEL, NOW YOUR SLEEPING WITH NATHAN, SHE WAS THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE HOW LOW CAN YOU GET" shouted Cleo bursting into tears

Unknowingly to Cleo or Holly Chardonnay-Alesha was standing hidden at the corner of the City Wall recording the whole convo on her phone

The teenager ran off not knowing what to do with the recording

Cleo and Holly went their separate ways after they argued so Cleo walked off whilst Holly went to the Dog

The teenager didn't know what to do she couldn't keep it to herself so she went to the Dog to tell Nathan but past Cleo on the way

"Where are you going Chardonnay-Alesha" Cleo asked

"You'll see" Chardonnay-Alesha replied in anger

Chardonnay-Alesha walked into the pub and there she found Ellie sitting on Gavin's knee, Marnie and Elizabeth drinking wine, Mac and Neeta were at the bar unpacking the delivery of the alcohol for the reopening of The Dog In The Pond and there was Holly hugging Nathan in tears

Chardonnay-Alesha looks at Holly

"I know what you did" Chardonnay-Alesha said

Holly let go of Nathan and walked up to the teenager

"What do you mean, what do you know" Holly said

"You know what I mean Holly" the teenager said with an angry facial expression on her face

"Chardonnay-Alesha please don't do this not here" Holly said in shocked realising what the teenager was on about

The whole of the Nightingales and Robinson's stood still wondering what is going on

"Holly what is going on, what is Chardonnay-Alesha on about what does she know" Nathan asks walking towards Holly

"Chardonnay-Alesha please don't do this" Holly pleaded to the teenager

Chardonnay-Alesha pulled out her mobile phone to play the recording of Holly and Cleo's argument and plays it in front of everyone as Cleo walked in to the pub in shock

Everyone was shocked at what they just heard on that recording

"YOU, IT WAS YOU THAT KIlLED RACHEL" Nathan Shouted

"Nathan please, please she's a teenager don't believe her" Holly pleaded

Holly turned around to the teenager

"How could you" Holly said

"How could I, you say, how could I your the one that killed Rachel and framed my cousin, you've ruined Cleo's live and you've ruined Nathan's life so how could you do that" Chardonnay-Alesha said in anger then slapped Holly in the face

Holly ran off with her hand on her face where she just got slapped by a 15 year old teenager

Authors: Note if your wondering who Chardonnay-Alesha Mercedes Jamie Angel McQueen is she is my good friend Sarah's own character and she is a legend


	13. Chapter 12 Holly's confession aftermath

Chapter 12

It was the day after Holly was forced to confess that it was her that actually killed Rachel and The Nightingales/Robinson's are reeling for what had happened but mainly Nathan

Nathan came down from his room into the living area upstairs in The Dog In The Pond

"You ok Nathan" asked Mac

Nathan ignored his dad and everyone else and stormed out of the living area and out of the pub

"Do you want me to go after him Mac" asked Gavin

"Yes please try Gav" Mac replied

Gavin picked his coat up and went after Nathan to find where he had stormed off to

Meanwhile in the village Holly was plotting to runaway so she would be arrested for the crash that killed Rachel she came out of her room with a bag where Cindy was waiting to stop her

"Where do you think your going Holly" Cindy questioned

"Nowhere mum" Holly answered

"I heard what happened yesterday that it was you that was driving the car not Cleo" Cindy asked

"I know I didn't mean to I drank too much and went after Jason and Robbie and Cleo tried to stop me, I got distracted and I swerved off the road I didn't mean to kill anyone" Holly said in tears

"You shouldn't have got Cleo to lie for you that is wrong you know what she's been through" Cindy replied

Holly pushed her mum out of the way to get out of the flat, Cindy went after her, they argued in the street

Nathan saw the mum and daughter arguing and charged over to Holly

"YOU KILLED MY RACHEL, HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID TO SLEEP WITH A MURDERER" Nathan shouted

Gavin saw Nathan go for Holly so he ran up to pull Nathan away

"Nath no don't she's not worth it, justice will be served but not this way come on leave it" Gavin said trying to pull Nathan away

"SHE KILLED RACHEL, YOUR GOING TO PAY HOLLY CUNNINGHAM" Nathan shouted whilst being pulled away by Gavin

Chardonnay-Alesha and Maya were on there way to school as they saw the argument so Chardonnay-Alesha walked up to Holly and walked up to her

"Holly your going to pay, how could you even get my cousin to lie for you she's gone through so much and that added to the stress has ruined her life, some friend you turned out to be" Chardonnay-Alesha said then slapped and pushed Holly to the ground like she did to her the day before

"Hey how dare you do that to my daughter" Cindy said in anger

"Oh well your daughter is a disgrace killing Rachel not only has she destroyed Nathan's life she's destroyed Cleo's life" Maya said standing up to Cindy

"Well said Maya, anyway Holly it won't be long until one of the Nightingales will call the police, anyway me and Maya need to get to school so goodbye you'll be in prison soon Holly" Chardonnay-Alesha said whilst walking off with Maya

Cindy and Holly walked back inside to her flat because that is time Holly has 2 bruises on her face due to Chardonnay-Alesha slapping her twice in two days

Later back at the pub Nathan and Gavin walked back in where Ellie, Neeta and Mac were behind the bar, Marnie and Elizabeth were still out and Alfie was just about to leave for school

"Nathan where did you go" asked Mac

"I've saw Holly in the village" replied Nathan

"Oh no what happened Nathan" asked Neeta

"I had a few words with her" Nathan said

"Don't worry Nath didn't do nothing" said Gavin

"Oh good" said all of them

Nathan and Gavin walked upstairs with Ellie following them as she's still feeling so guilty about the lie

"Nath sit down mate and I'll make you a sandwich" asked Gavin

"And I'll make you a drink" Ellie added

Nathan and Gavin looked at each other in shock as Ellie has never offered to make a drink before

"Ermm ok who are you and what have you done to my sister Ellie" Nathan said with a slight smile on his face

"Errmm nothing Nath I just want to help my brother time to time" replied Ellie well in fact she was still feeling guilty about the lie her and Marnie had made

Gavin finished making Nathan's sandwich and went to hand it to him as Marnie walked in with Elizabeth

He gave Nathan the sandwich and walked out as Gavin didn't want to be near his mother so Ellie followed Gavin up stairs

"I hope Nathan's going to be alright" Ellie asked

"When all this is over, when Holly gets caught then I think Nath will start to move on" Gavin replied

"I hope so" Ellie added with a slight but guilty smile

"Are you ok babe, I can tell something is wrong with you, you haven't been yourself for a couple of days now" questioned Gavin worried about his girlfriend

"Ermm yeah I'm fine babe" Ellie answered still feeling guilty

Meanwhile downstairs Marnie and Elizabeth are showing off to Nathan what they have brought but Nathan wasn't bothered because now all he wants is justice but he's still believing that Rachel had been cheeting on him but it was all a lie


	14. Chapter 13 Holly's Arrest

Chapter 13 Holly's arrested

It has been a couple of days since Holly was forced to confess. Nathan was still wanting justice

Maya was downstairs in the bar waiting for Chardonnay-Alesha to walk to school with

After a few minutes Gavin, Ellie and Nathan came downstairs to set everything up for the grand opening later in the day then Chardonnay-Alesha walks in the pub

"Morning Gavvy Wavvy and Maya Waya" Chardonnay-Alesha said to Gavin and Maya

"Morning Chardonnay-Alesha" everyone said

Ellie was still annoyed at the teenager so Gavin whispered in her era

"Babe don't let Chardonnay-Alesha wind up you" Gavin whispered

"Ok I'll try babe" Ellie also whispered

As Chardonnay-Alesha and Maya was about to leave the pub Nathan stopped the teenagers for a second

"Chardonnay-Alesha can I have a word" Nathan asked

"Yeah sure, how much is it gonna cost" Chardonnay-Alesha said in a jokingly way

Nathan walked up to the teenager

"Have you still got that recording on your phone, if you have could you come to the pub later after school so I can call the police" Nathan explained

"Yeah sure I will come back after school, that thing will pay for what she's done to you and my cousin" Chardonnay-Alesha replied

"Thank you Chardonnay-Alesha" Nathan said

The teenagers walked off out of the pub to walk to school and meet up with their friends just before Alfie ran down the stairs, ran through the pub to catch up with the girls

"Hey you two wait up" Alfie said

"Catch us if you can Alfie" Chardonnay-Alesha said with a smile so did Maya

Alfie caught up with the girls and the 3 teenagers went to school

Later that day the final bell went for end of school

Alfie, Chardonnay-Alesha and Maya all walked back from school to the Dog In The Pond

Nathan was sitting outside thinking to himself still believing that Rachel had cheated on him

"Nathan I'm here, shell we call them now" Chardonnay-Alesha asked

Nathan didn't hear at first as he was in a deep thought

"Nathan, Nathan I'm here, shell we call them now" the teenager repeated

"Oh yes sorry" Nathan apologised

Nathan and the 3 teenagers walked inside to call the police

Nathan picked up his phone from the side of the counter and rang 999

The phone rang...

"Ermm hello I'm Nathan Nightingale I have new information about the crash that killed Rachel Hardy" Nathan said during the phone call

After half an hour DS Thorpe and a PC came to the Dog In The Pond

"Hello Mr Nightingale I hear that you have new information" asked DS Thorpe

"Yes, yes I do, I can prove it wasn't Cleo McQueen that killed Rachel and who wasn't driving the car that caused the crash" explained Nathan

Chardonnay-Alesha handed Nathan her phone then he past it on to DS Thorpe so he could listen to the recording of Holly and Cleo arguing and Holly confessing

"I have listened to enough we will be going to Miss Cunningham's home very shortly and we will be asking Miss McQueen and Miss Cleo McQueen to make a statement and a new statement"

DS Thorpe and the PC left The Dog to go into the village to go and arrest Holly

DS Thorpe and the PC got out of the police car to go to Holly's flat

He sees Sienna coming of the door to the flats

"Arr Mrs Blake could you let us up" DS Thorpe asked

"Errmm yes ok, but what are you here for" asked Sienna thinking it's about Nico

"We are here on police business that doesn't concern you Mrs Blake thank" explained DS Thorpe

Sienna let him and the PC in they walked upstairs towards Cindy's flat

He knocked on the door and waited until someone answered

It was Holly herself to open the door

"Arr Miss Cunningham, just who we was looking for" DS Thorpe said

Holly stood in fear

"Can I help you DS Thorpe" Holly asked in fear and knowing that her time has come

"Yes, yes you can help Miss Cunningham, I'm placing you under arrest for drink driving, crashing the car whilst under the influence of alcohol and causing a death by drink driving. Miss Cunningham you don't have to say anything but later given in evidence that you may need to rely on in court in court, take her away officer" DS Thorpe explained and asked

The PC turned Holly around to put on the handcuffs as Cindy was coming out of the bathroom

"Where are you taking my daughter" asked Cindy

"Mrs Savage we're arresting your daughter for driving whilst under the influence of alcohol and causing death by driving" explained DS Thorpe

"Mum you can't let them take me away" Holly cried

As DS Thorpe and the PC was putting Holly in the back of the police car Nathan, Mac, Neeta, Alfie, Ellie, Gavin, Alice, Maya and Chardonnay-Alesha were looking on watching Holly being put in the back of the police car and taken away under arrest

Now Holly has finally been arrested will Nathan finally forgive Cleo and will he find out about Marnie and Ellie's lie about poor Rachel


	15. Chapter 14 Holly's in court

Chapter 14 Holly's sent to court

It has been over 4 days now since Holly was arrested by the police she has been under caution and held at Dee Valley Police station ever since

Holly was sat in the cell when DS Thorpe unlocked the cell and two PC's were standing behind him

"Well, well Miss Cunningham" DS Thorpe said

"What's going to happen to me" asked Holly

"Well I think you already know that Miss Cunningham, these two PC's will be escorting you to Dee Valley Magistrates Court to take you to your trial" DS Thorpe explained

"No, you can't do this to me please" replied Holly in fear as the two PC's held her by the arms to escort her to the police van to take her to court

Meanwhile in the village the news was out that it was in fact Holly that caused the crash that killed Rachel the villagers also heard the news that Holly will be going to trail later that day

Later that day the police van that Holly was in arrived at the Magistrates Court outside there was Nathan and The Nightingales including Gavin and his family plus Cindy and Dirk

Later The McQueens arrived

Chardonnay-Alesha was giving Cindy dirty looks

"Excuse me who do you think you're looking at me like that" Cindy questioned walking towards the two women

"Errm see I see the mother of a murderer that made my cousin lie for her that's what I see" Chardonnay-Alesha answered

"How dare you speak to me like that, you have no right" Cindy said

"What are you going to do about it Cindy, Holly made our Cleo's life hard to life" Myra said standing up to Cindy

Elizabeth was shocked to hear a voice that she recognises from her past

Elizabeth pushes past her family to see who the voice she recognises belongs to

She can't believe who she sees

"You" Elizabeth said in a shocking way

"Oh no it's Elizabeth 'Snotty nosed cow' Robinson" Myra said looking at another face from her past

"You stole my house Myra McQueen your going to pay" Elizabeth threatened

"How did I steal your house Liz" Myra questioned

"Don't ever call me Liz you have no right, and I was going to buy that house to expand until you stole it from me" Elizabeth answered

"I don't think it's stealing Elizabeth if the council gave me and my family the house" Myra added

"You'll see Myra I'll get that house from you mark my words" Elizabeth threatened again

Elizabeth and Myra carried on arguing for a couple of minutes until a police woman came out of the courts

"You two ladies please stop the arguing or else I will have no choice to place you under arrest" the police woman said

The arguing stopped.

Everyone went inside the courts to see what Holly will get in her trail

In the court room Holly was in the defence box shaking in fear

The Nightingales, Robinson's, McQueen plus Cindy and Dirk were all in the gallery look down watching on as the prosecution was presenting the evidence Holly was shaking even more

After about half an hour of presenting evidence the judge looks at holly

"Miss Holly Cunningham how do you plead guilty or not guilty" asked the Judge

"Not guilty" Holly replied

Another further half an hour came by but this time the judge turned the jury

"It is time for the Jury of the trail to go off and decide whether Miss Holly Cunningham is guilty or not guilty" said the Judge

An hour soon came around the jury came back and sat down at their seats

The judge turned to the jury

"Have you decided the verdict" asked the Judge

One member of the jury stands up

"Yes we have Your Honour" said the man from the jury

"The member of the jury how do you find the defendant on the charges of driving under the influence of alcohol, guilty or not guilty" asked the Judge

"On behalf of the jury we find the defendant guilty" replied the member of the jury

Holly looked down to the floor she couldn't take what she was hearing

"On the second charge how do you find the defendant on the charges of causing death by dangerous driving guilty or not guilty" said the Judge

"On behalf of the jury we find the defendant we find the defendant guilty repeated the member of the jury

Cindy started to cry as what she had just heard the jury declare her daughter guilty on both charges

"Thank you member of the jury you may retake your seat" The Judge said

The judge turned to look at Holly once again

"Well Miss Holly Cunningham the jury have found you guilty on both charges so I will hear by sentence you to 14 years in prisonment, take her down" the Judge explained

Holly froze with tears coming from her eyes

The Nightingales, The Robinson's and The McQueen's in the gallery roared and cheered Rachel has finally got her justice

"NOOOOOOOO YOU CAN'T SEND MY DAUGHTER DOWN" shouted Cindy

Two prison officers had Holly by the arms and took her down as she looked up towards her mum and Dirk

Cleo felt so bad for her friend but she could keep the secret any longer


	16. Chapter 15 Robinson VS McQueen

Chapter 15 Robinson VS McQueen

Elizabeth is still ranting and raving about Myra McQueen claiming Myra stole the house off her

In the Living area upstairs at the Dog In The Pond Marnie and Elizabeth were figuring out what to do whilst Gavin and Ellie were upstairs

"I'll tell you what I'd do Lizzie my darling, I'll get James on to it as he will be able to deal with the legal side of it" Marnie suggested

"That would be a great help Marns, thank you darling" Elizabeth replied

As the discussion between Marnie and Elizabeth carried on for a couple of minutes the left the Dog to go out

The both women where outside the Dog where Myra and Diego's caravan is parked. Elizabeth got her phone out and rang her driver to pick the women up to go to the house that she claimed Myra stole off her

A few minutes later the white limo came to pick up the both women

"Arr driver my darling drive us to the house please I've told you about" asked Elizabeth

"Certainly madam" said the driver

As the white limo was about to drive off Myra saw the limo and panicked she ran to Daz Cabs to quickly get a cab

"Darren, Darren have you got a cab please I need to get someone quickly" asked Myra gasping for breath

"Yes I have" replied Darren

Darren and Myra got into his cab and quickly followed the white limo to where it was going

"Myra why are we following a white limo" questioned Darren

"Stop with the questions Darren and just drive" answered Myra

It's was a race against time between Elizabeth and Myra who will get to the house first

Darren saw a space in the road so he used it and took over the white limo to get in front

After a 20 minute drive out of the Hollyoaks village Darren manages to get to the house first

A short minute late followed by the white limo

"MYRA MCQUEEN YOU STOLE THIS HOUSE FROM ME" shouted Elizabeth

"NO I DIDN'T ELIZABETH, I'VE TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES" Myra shouted back

The 2 women continue to argue until someone from Myra's past comes out of the house

Who is the mysterious person

It is...

Michaela McQueen closely followed by Nana McQueen on her mobility scooter

"What the hell is all this racket I can't here the bloody tv inside keep the nose down would you" Nana said unknowningly she didn't tecognise Elizabeth

"Hahahah well said Nana, well I'm back for good and I have a little daughter now named Alexandria" said Michaela

"And she's a little cutie pie" added Nana

Myra just stood still shocked that she can't believe she can see Micheala in front of her eyes with a little girl with her

"Anyway enough of this rubbish Myra hand over the keys to my house" asked Elizabeth starting to get annoyed

"And who might you be" Nana asked

"Me, oh darling I'm someone with a load of money and this woman right here stole this house from me" Elizabeth answered pointing towards Myra

"Oh really well that woman your pointing at is my daughter Myra McQueen" Nana said

"Oh so your Marlena McQueen then, I'm Elizabeth Robinson, should be the rightful owner of this house" Elizabeth said

"Oh your that snotty nosed cow Elizabeth Robinson" Nana said

All the woman are arguing over the house Darren is just sitting in his cab laughing, Marnie is standing outside the white limo whilst Michaela took her daughter Alexandria back inside as she didn't want her to hear all the arguing

"I will just give you 5 minutes to hang over my keys or I'm talking my friends son" Elizabeth said as a threat

"Over my dead body you snotty nose cow" Nana said

"Right that's it you've had your time hand over the keys" Elizabeth said

"RIGHT THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH" Nana screamed as she drove her mobility scooter right towards Elizabeth

Elizabeth jumped out of the way but Nana was still chasing her on her scooter

"That's it get back in your bloody limo and don't ever come back or else I'll knock you down" Nana said

Darren saw that and he couldn't stop laughing as well as Myra and Michaela

Just as the limo drove off past the McQueen woman Elizabeth put her head of the window

"EXPECT A CALL FROM MY LAWYER"

Shouted Elizabeth as the limo drove off

Author's notes there might be a part 2 to this chapter I haven't decided yet


End file.
